memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
The [[USS Enterprise|'USS ''Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-D)' was a Federation starship, [[Galaxy class|''Galaxy class]]. The fifth such ship to bear the name, it served 2364-2371 as the flagship of the fleet. She was destroyed in the year 2371 after an emergency landing on the planet Veridian III following combat with a Klingon Bird of Prey. Casualties from the crash were light. 2365 The Enterprise transported Ambassador Fenton Lewis to the planet, Lorca, to stop a Ferengi takeover of the planet. An away team led by Capt Picard was lost, and a second one, led by Comdr Riker, was sent down to the planet. Lt Geordi La Forge was placed in command of the Enterprise. Both away teams were successful in their missions and the Ferengi left the planet. (''TNG'' novel: Masks). Crew *Commanding officer: **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2364-2371) **Captain(*) William T. Riker (2367) **Captain Edward Jellico (2369) *First officer: **Commander William T. Riker (2364-2371) **Commander Kurn (2365) **Commander Quentin Stone (2366) **Commander Elizabeth Shelby (2367) *Second officer/operations officer: Lieutenant Commander Data (2364-2371) *Tactical officer/chief of security: **Lieutenant Tasha Yar (2364)KIA **Lieutenant Commander Worf (2364-2371 *Security **Boyijian (2365 **Ensign Whiff (2365) **Ensign Salinger (2365) **Ensign Greenblatt (2365) **Jenny De Luz (2364)) **Fong (2365) **Palazzo (2365) **Badnajian (2365) **Buchanon (2366) **Tinker (2366) **D'Angelo (2366) **Scully (2366) **Yuri Timoshenko **Frazer **Ensign Shikibu **Burke **Lieutenant Keenan **Clara Bernstein (2366) **Yeoman Ricardo Montez (2366) **Caledon **Lieutenant Rick Holzrichter **Ensign Kraner **Ensign Singh **Ensign Cavay **Martinez **Ensign Metrina Harcourt **Lieutenant Arthur *Conn officer: **Ensign Wesley Crusher (2364-2367) **Ensign Ro Laren (2368-2369) **Ensign Sariel Rager (2368-2370) *Chief Engineer: **Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal(2364) **Lieutenant Commander Argyle (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge (2365-2371) *Engineers **Lieutenant Reginald Barclay (2366-2371) **Ensign Sonya Gomez (2365-2370) **Lieutenant, junior grade Kieran Duffy (2366-2370) **Ensign F Palmer (2364-? **Lavelle **Modiano **Merriwhether **Ensign Dorothy Taylor **Ensign Skoel **Makhurjee **Jenny Li **Ensign Andrews **Lieutenant Oblata **Ensign Michaels ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Chief medical officer **Commander Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366-2371) **Commander Katherine Pulaski(2365) *Other Medical Personnel: **Doctor: Lieutenant Selar (2365-2370) **Nurse: Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa(2365-2371) **Medical Technician: Crewman Simon Tarses(2367-2371) **Doctor Mitchell **Nurse Tathwell **Nurse Doswell **Doctor Lisa Iovino **Doctor Chandra **Doctor Logan **Doctor Gavar **Doctor Johann Grunewalt **Nurse Penelope Johnson **Nurse Selinski **Nurse Itoh **Doctor Emil Costa **Doctor Lynn Costa **Doctor Karn Milu **[[Shana Russell **Doctor Grastow **Doctor Saduk **Doctor Baylak **Birnberg **Yeoman Janet Kilsolving **Akihoko **Doctor Iovino **Doctor Fletcher **Medical Technician Moodet **Doctor Pa'rmitkon **Martinez **Doctor Ramirez **Ensign Eta Kennedy **Ensign Orne Bestin **Raymond Tam **Nurse Anders **Nurse Icolah **Ian McCloud **Doctor Gold **Doctor Marino **Nurse Faraday **Nurse D'Airo **Nurse Lewis **Medical Technician Eisenberg *Counselor: Commander Deanna Troi (2364-2371) *Transporter Chief: Miles O'Brien (2364-2369) *Mission Specialist: Ensign Robin Lefler (2368) *Hostess, Ten-Forward lounge: Guinan (2365-2371) *Civilian Botanist: Keiko O'Brien (2364-2369) (*)Temporary field promotion during the Borg attack of 2366-2367. *Civilians **Adam Harris **Craig Harris **Jaan Devin **Gina Pace **T'Jai **Ken Kolker **Ravitch **Thala **Jeremy no given surname **Penelope Winthrop **James Kelly **Elizabeth Steward **Sarah Appearances and References *''Distant Shores Eighteen Minutes'' (VOY anthology) Enterprise-D Enterprise-D